Whips
Whips are powers certain individuals are born with in the Nae Nae Baby Universe. It is unknown what determines if an individual has a Whip, if it is hereditary, or if it's simply a gift from God. Regardless, each whip takes years to master, but when used correctly they can be used to exert incredible power. Confirmed Whips The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby is a growing series, so this page will be updated with the release of future episodes. Consume This Whip is possessed by Nae Nae Baby, which allows him to absorb and use any other Whips he encounters. This is so far the most powerful Whip in the Nae Nae Baby Universe. Nae Nae Beam This Whip is possessed by Susan Heffley, and manifests itself as a powerful beam of energy that can disintegrate any matter it touches. Nae Nae Baby is the only individual who is known to have survived a hit from the Nae Nae Beam. Begone This Whip was possessed by The Man, which dispels the target from the dimension they are currently in. This Whip was consumed by Nae Nae Baby, and The Man is presumed dead. Tomato This Whip is possessed by Tomato Man, which allows him to consume any tomato-based product within his radius. This Whip is otherwise weak compared to others, however, if an opponent had consumed tomato-based products before a duel, this allows Tomato Man a significant advantage. Lasagna Shield Considered to be one of the most powerful Whips in the Nae Nae Baby Universe, this Whip is possessed by Garfield. This allows for the materialization of a large force field with a blast protection of 6,000 in the target area or around the Nae Naer, and was used by Garfield to prevent the Bruh Bomb from destroying the world. It is unknown if the Lasagna Shield can absorb the impact of another Whip. Unconfirmed Whips These Whips are unconfirmed, but based on their properties it could be argued that they are indeed whips. Till Eulenspiegel's Flight This ability is possessed by Till Eulenspiegel, and flight is a characteristic that is shared among most Nae Naers. This can lead to the assumption that Till Eulenspiegel does indeed possess a Whip. = The Bruh Bomb While this is not an ability possessed by a singular Nae Naer, the sheer power of the Bruh Bomb could be considered a Whip-level ability. No, U This ability was used by Nae Nae Baby in The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 2. ''This allowed for Nae Nae Baby to reverse Susan Heffley's Nae Nae Beam. It is unknown whether this is just a property of Nae Nae Baby's Consume Whip or if this is a completely separate Whip that Nae Nae Baby consumed from a previous Nae Naer. Resources # ''The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 2 # The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 3 # The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 4 # The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 6 # The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 7